


The Fighter

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Cages, Cannibalism, Dungeon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Left to die, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Obsession, Please read these tags, Psychological Horror, Smut, Stalking, Thriller, Torture, Violence, but it's not clear, could be a good ending, could be a sad ending, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Kuroo knows he's not a hero, but when he finds his childhood friend who has been missing since his senior year of high school, he'll risk everything to bring him home safely, even if that means putting himself in danger.





	The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricchan_Nikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricchan_Nikyuu/gifts).



> This is actually a gift to my friend Ricchan~, we've been friends for 1 whole year now and it's hard to believe lol.
> 
> Please note that this fic is a horror/thriller fic, it's not happy and it's not that fluffy, it's about kuroken trying to survive. It is meant to make you uncomfortable, and fear for kuroken in their journey.
> 
> Outside of the abuse from the kidnapping there is NO r/pe in this fic nor is it ever implied. 
> 
> in the beginning kuroo is 29, Kenma is 28, by the end Kuroo is 30 and Kenma is 29.

“Don’t you think this place is a little too...beat down?”

  


“It is but it’s closer to the high school I’m going to be teaching at now, plus I can fix up my apartment.”

  


“I mean this is a known dangerous area Kuroo.”

  


“Nothing has happened in this area for years, Akaashi, you’re worrying too much, I’ve already done my research.”

  


“Maybe it’s because it hasn’t been caught yet.”

  


Kuroo frowned looking towards one of his best friends, who was putting down one of the last of his boxes.  The place was in a worse part of the city, but he’s spoken to his cop friends about the area already, and it’s been better the past couple years.  “You worry too much, if something does happen then I’ll move again.”

  


“I don’t understand why you didn’t just stay with Koutarou and I, you’ve been with us since college,” Akaashi sighed shaking his head.  His eyes looking at the worn down apartment, there were cracks in the walls, looking up there were old water spots on the ceiling.

  


“I didn’t want to impose on you guys anymore, especially since the engagement, you guys shouldn’t have to deal with your best friend living with you anymore, right?  It’s better for you guys this way,” he smiled rubbing the back of his neck. It was true, ever since they got engaged he felt like he was getting in the way more, ruining their loving moments by walking into the apartment.

  


“But is it better for you?  Will you be okay alone?”

  


Kuroo’s smile slowly faded, his hand stopping on his neck as cold gray eyes stared straight through him.  “I’ll be fine, living alone will be good for me, maybe I can pick up some guys at the nearby club,” he grinned watching his friend scrunch up his nose.  “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

  


“I don’t know Kuroo, remember the girl you had a pregnancy scare with that one time.”

  


“I was drunk and still used protection, I didn’t know there was a hole in the condom at the time.”

  


Akaashi stood there, shaking his head.  He didn’t like the idea of his best friend living in this place, especially by himself.  He didn’t care what Iwaizumi said about the place since he’s a cop in the next district of the city, he wasn’t watching here every day.  “If something happens, you can come back and live with us, I’m sure Koutarou would be happy, he’s already upset he has to work until night tonight.”

  


“Thanks for the offer, I’ll remember that,” Kuroo sighed kicking a box off to the side.  “I need to start unpacking…”

  


“Let me help you,” the younger offered walking over.

  


“No, it’s fine, I’d rather go through my stuff by myself, plus it’s getting late, and  pretty guy like you shouldn’t be walking around here at night,” he grinned watching his friend cross his arms.  “Really though, please?”

  


Akaashi stood there before huffing in defeat.  “Alright, I’m sure Bokuto is going to want to come over tomorrow, so I’ll see you soon, remember to lock the door, and be wary of your neighbors.”

  


“Keiji…”

  


“Tetsurou,” he answered back as he dug his keys from his pocket walking to the door.  “Remember, call us if somethings wrong,” he reminded one last time before leaving the apartment.

  


Kuroo stood there staring at the door.  Nothing was going to happen. And if something happened.  It wouldn’t involve him. 

  


He bent down opening one of his boxes.  Dishes. Picking up the box he moved to the small kitchen, the cracks a little bigger than the rest of the apartment, he wondered if there was a reason for that.  He could fix it though. He put on music as he unpacked his bowls, plates and cups, putting them on the counter as he figured out where he wanted to place everything.

  


He hummed as he closed the final cabinet with his plates.  He could hear a door close in the apartment next to his. He paused, should he go greet his new neighbor? No, he’ll see them sometime later, they might be busy doing something.  Walking into the living, it was bare, he had his couch and a chair from Akaashi and Bokuto’s place, as well as his bed in his bedroom, but it was bare, he didn’t have a TV or any electronics aside from his laptop but he didn’t have internet yet either.  He’ll have to fix that tomorrow. But tonight his phone was enough to entertain him.

  


Kuroo moved to his bedroom, it was just as bare as his living room aside from his bed and one closet for his clothes.  He’ll have to fix that tomorrow too. He looked at the bare cracked walls, he could have sworn more of the wall crumbled once he walked in.  His apartment was depressing to look at, but it was closer to work, and if he saved his money he could fix it himself. Or he could hide the cracks with posters, that sounded like a better idea.  

  


He moved to his bed, laying down as he looked at his phone.  He had messages from Bokuto on his break, some from Iwaizumi asking him how everything was, one from Daichi telling him something the young volleyball kids did at his elementary school.  He smiled reading the messages. Slowly reply to them, he could hear shuffling in the apartment next to him, another door opening and closing. He could hear someone talking though it was muffled through the walls.  There was rustling noises and then a bang. He could have sworn someone had given a small cry out. ‘Maybe they fell and hit something,’ he thought as there was another bang and more talking. He turned in his bed but he held a sick feeling in his gut.  Maybe he should go knock. 

  


The sound of glass shattering and another cry made him jump to his feet.  Something was going on next to him and he needed to stop it. He needed to help the other person in there.  Kuroo nearly ran to his front door, swinging it open before marching to the door next store. He stared at it, raising his fist.  ‘What if this makes it worse,’ he thought, hand shaking, no, he needs to do this, maybe he could see inside. The next thing he knew his fist was knocking on the door, it wasn’t too hard thankfully, though he did take a step back.

  


“The hell do you want kid!” A man growled out, the smell of alcohol smell radiating from him and inside the apartment, cause Kuroo’s knows to twitch.

  


“I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m your new neighbor, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo smiled holding out his hand as the man scoffed.

  


“Like hell I care kid, get back to your own apartment and mind your damn business,” the man muttered something under his breath as he moved to close the door.  

  


He could see the glass on the ground, a bottle of beer most likely, maybe two bottles of beer.  He took it in before the door fully closed, he could hear the twist of the lock. His stomach still flipping.  Should he contact Iwaizumi? Should he wait? What if someone was in trouble. 

  


Kuroo knitted his eyebrows together as he went back to his own apartment, locking it.  That man was clearly unstable and an alcoholic, maybe he was the one doing all the ruckus, maybe there wasn’t another person there.  He wanted to think that but that didn’t ease the feeling in his stomach. It was the same feeling when his best friend, his childhood friend went missing his senior year of high school.  It was during a training camp, a kid from another team thought he had seen him walk outside at night. He never returned. 

  


His heart ached at the memory.  He remembered his friend’s mom calling him in desperation, hoping her child had ran away and went to him.  He remembered breaking the news to Akaashi and Bokuto. They were searching for him for years until the detective closed the case, deciding he was long dead now.  Maybe in a few years they would open the case back up again. 

  


They didn’t.

  


Kuroo moved back into his bedroom, laying down on his bed as he opened up his phone, clicking to his photos.  He went through his album, going deeper and deeper until stopping from way back when he had gone home from college.  Him and Kenma taking a selfie, Kenma had the back of his hair tied up, the front still blocking his side vision. He felt a stray tear fall down his face as he went to another picture, one of him, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi at a festival.  The next picture was one he took of Akaashi and Kenma holding hands as they walked through the crowd.

  


_ “They would be the prettiest boyfriends,”  Bokuto spoke watching their two younger friends go through the crowd, him and Kuroo following behind them. _

  


_ “It’s a shame Keiji only has eyes for you,”  Kuroo hummed feeling his friend’s eyes on him. _

  


_ “Kenma too, he only has eyes for you…” _

  


Kuroo let more tears strole down his face.  He and Bokuto had planned to confess to both of them on the same day.  The next time they were able to go home. A week after Kenma went missing.  He had planned everything out already. He was going to take his best friend to the arcade and ask him out there, but he didn’t get that chance.  He wasn’t lucky like Bokuto and Akaashi.

  


He jumped hearing a thud on his bedroom wall behind him and then movement, almost like scratching noises.  Was there a cat in the neighbors apartment? He wiped his face as the scratching continued until there was a small harsh yell and something being dragged.  He regretted ever coming to this apartment. He swung his legs of the bed, sitting up, he needed to get ready for bed. Walking into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants the light hummed from being turned on.  He stared at himself in the mirror as he changed and brushed his teeth, he didn’t change that much since high school and college, aside from the fact he was older, his face looked older, though his wild hair never changed.     
  
“I wonder what Kenma would look like now,” Kuroo muttered shutting off the bathroom light as he walked back into his bedroom, something catching his eye in one of the cracks.  A piece of paper sticking out of it. Frowning, he moved, bending down as he pulled the paper from the wall, looking at what looked like was suppose to be handwriting of some sort.  He couldn’t make out the letters or the words. Maybe it was a prank.

  


The next day Bokuto and Akaashi both came over as Kuroo held the piece of paper out to them.

  


“What is this?”  Akaashi asked as he took the paper looking at the odd sketching lines.  “Is this suppose to be words?” he rose his eyebrows as his fiance took the paper from him.

  


“Are you supposed to decode it?” Bokuto questioned as he turned the paper around, his eyebrows knitting together as he continued to turn it until it formed a shape.  “Is it suppose to be hangman?” he added looking up at the two.

  


“What?”  Kuroo frowned moving beside his best friend, the younger doing the same.  It was as it seemed, from the sketchy lines and circle. He could see where the older got that theory.  “Is it a cry for help?”

  


“Tetsurou...is there something going on with the neighbor?” Akaashi leaned forward, staring at his friend.  “Is this a threat? Maybe you should come back home.”

  


The older shook his head.  “No, there’s someone else in that apartment, someone is in trouble in there.”

  


“We should call Iwaizumi, he might be able to do something.”   
  
“Not without a warrant, and he isn’t a cop in this district.”

  


“Damn,” Bokuto groaned hitting his head with his hand.  “Then what are we going to do with this situation?”

  


Kuroo frowned looking around before looking back at his apartment door.  “I’m going to save him,” he spoke suddenly, his friends snapping their heads towards him.  “I’m going to let him into my apartment,” he added, looking back at the paper. 

  


“What if it’s some ploy to kill you?” Akaashi frowned, his eyes turning into a glare, not wanting his best friend to risk his life for someone they have no idea who it is.  “You could die.”   
  
“But so can they,” he spoke immediately as silence fell into the living room until the younger let out a defeated sigh.  “Keiji, Koutarou, this person is reaching out, he needs help and if I’m the only one that can help then I’m going to.”

  


“How about we contact Iwaizumi anyway’s, that way if something does turn up he is aware of the situation,”  Bokuto suggested stepping between the two. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, we don’t want you to...go missing too,” he paused on the last few words.  He didn’t want him to go missing like Kenma.

  


“What if this leads to Kenma’s kidnapper and...killer,” Kuroo bit his lower lip, he wanted to believe his childhood friend was still out there, breathing. 

  


Akaashi stared at his friend before looking down, fidgeting with his fingers.  “Kenma deserves closure,” he whispered distracting himself with his hands, the one time he was too sick to go to the training camp with the rest of the team, his best friend goes missing.  Ten years, Kenma has been missing for ten years.

  


“Hey...let’s cheer up…” Bokuto’s voice was quiet placing a hand on his fiance’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly.  “Tetsurou’s right, this could lead to Kenma’s kidnapper,” he offered a small smile and a bit of hope. “We can’t give up, not yet.”

  


They stood there, the door next door slamming shut causing them to jump.  “He left,” Kuroo whispered, as if the man would be able to hear him outside his apartment.  He moved towards his bedroom quickly, his friends following after him. He placed his finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet as he moved to the crack in the wall, pressing his ear against it.  He could hear movement, as well as the sound of a heavy chain going across the floor. “Come here,” he whispered motioning the other two to come over. He moved over, allowing the others to press against the wall.  He watched their faces, watching them scrunch up before widening as they looked towards him.

  


“Last night, they were scratching at the wall, that’s when I noticed the note in the crack,” Kuroo whispered pointing out the crack in the wall.  

  


“Dude, we need to do something,”  Bokuto whispered leaning against the wall, listening to the chain dragging on the ground.

  


“What if it’s a trap,”  Akaashi added keeping his head against the wall, but what if that was Kenma.  That’s someone’s family in there. “Call Iwaizumi,” he decided leaning away from the wall.  “Call him right now.”

  


Kuroo nodded as he got off the ground, grabbing his phone from his bed as he went to his contacts.  He pressed the call button next to Iwaizumi’s number, walking into the living room.

  


_ “Hello?” _

  


“Hey, Iwaizumi, I have a question.”

  


_ “Your voice is shaking Kuroo.” _

Kuroo frowned, his hands were shaking too he realized as he took in a deep breath.  “You know I moved into this apartment complex, how do you go about calling for a severe abuse case but you have little proof that it’s happening.”

  


_ “You can report it into the police station, though without secure proof it won’t do you much good, especially in that area, they would have to request to get a warrant out to search, other than that, you’re out of luck.” _

  


He frowned listening to Iwaizumi continue giving him some tips and suggestions, none of them were what he had planned on.  “Alright, thanks for your help,” he told his friend before hanging up, he could hear his best friends shuffling into the bedroom.  “I’m going to go in there, the next time that guy leaves, I’m going to pick the lock.”

  


“What, Tetsurou that’s crazy,”  Akaashi hissed punching the older in the arm.  “Are you asking to get murdered?” 

  


“I’m going to leave my phone in here, I’ll tell you when I do it, and if I don’t come back in a few hours you will call the cops,”  Kuroo told them looking between the two. “This wasn’t going to be a rescue mission but it will be now.” 

  


“Oh my god, Tetsurou,”  the younger shoved his hands into his hair tugging at it.  “I can’t, I can’t let you go, what if you end up like Kenma?”

  


“But what if I save a life?”

  


“But what if you end yours?”

  


“Then I’ll be with Kenma.”

  


“And what about us!”  Akaashi yelled stomping his foot, a stray hot tear rolling down his face.  “We’re here too! We care and love you too!” he yelled as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

  


Kuroo watched his friends.  He watched as Bokuto held the younger tight, pressing kisses against his face, whispering that everything would be okay.  He felt an odd jealous feeling grow in his chest. He should be holding Kenma in his arms, he should be kissing him, laying with him.

  


“When you decide to be a hero...tell us,” Bokuto sighed pulling back from his fiance, hands lacing together.

  


“I’m not a hero,” he muttered looking down.  If he was a hero Kenma would be in his arms by now.  If he was a hero everyone would be happier. He sighed feeling arms wrap around, accepting the nice gesture as he leaned into Akaashi’s arms.  Akaashi wasn’t Kenma, but he was just as nice to hold on days like this.

  


* * *

  


  


Kuroo stared at his knew TV he and Bokuto had hooked up before him and Akaashi left to go back home.  The internet had gotten set up finally as well allowing him to fill out some online paper work for the high school he was going to be teaching at.  Gathering his first lesson together for the students. 

  


His eyes turning his attention to the TV as the news came on.  Nothing. Nothing on the news he cared about, some violence happened but it wasn’t near him.  Nothing about missing people or killers being caught. Nothing. He sighed, getting up from the couch he walked back into his room, looking at the crack in the wall, there was another piece of paper.  It wasn’t a drawing on it this time, no, it was one word written in what seemed to be lipstick. Was it a girl then crying for help? He frowned taking his phone as he pulled out the first note, putting them beside each other and taking a picture, sending it to Akaashi and Bokuto.

  


Tonight, if the man leaves the apartment, he was going to go in and help.  

  


When he returned to the living room he kept the TV on low, his laptop music low as well.  He stared at the time, checking it every once in a while. The man might not even leave at night, but with how drunk he was the first night, surely he was one for the bars and clubs. 

  


He sat there, slowly dozing off when the door next to him was slammed shut, following heavy footsteps.  He moved quickly, sending a text out to his friends, especially Iwaizumi, that if he doesn’t text them back in twenty-four hours then to assume he’s kidnapped or dead from the neighbor.  

  


Kuroo tossed his phone onto the couch as he ran to the apartment door, having set aside a lock picking kit, slipping on his shoes and very quietly went outside.  Checking his surroundings he went to the door next door. He tested the knob first, making sure it was locked before taking to metal sticks, inserting them into the lock.  He felt around, hands shaking as he bit his lips, stopping when he heard footsteps but they were going further away from him. He moved quicker before the last slot of the lock was lifted up and the doorknob twisted open.

  


Slowly he opened the door, carefully closing it behind him.  He needed to find the person. He need to find.

  


His heart stopped as he froze in place.  “Oh my god,” was all he could get out as he stared at the boy in front of him.  The boy what had gone missing ten years ago. “Kenma,” he breathed, tears threatening to escape his eyes.  His childhood friend was standing there in a doll dress, his long overgrown two toned hair curled, heavy doll like makeup on his face.  “Kenma,” he repeated stepping closer, the other man frozen in his place.

  


“Kuro,” Kenma’s voice was small, the look on his face was scared.  “You have to leave, please, he only went out to his vehicle, he’s coming right back,” he pleaded moving closer to his friend, heavy chain around his ankle moving against the floor.  “Please, oh god, he’ll kill you, if he sees you, he’ll kill you, Kuro please, you have to get out, forget you saw me, please!” his voice growing as the older approached him, arms wrapping around his thin frame, wincing in pain from hidden injuries.

  


“No, we have time, you can escape now, come back, shit, Kenma, you’ve been missing for ten years!  They all think you’re dead!” Kuroo gasped out, tear’s escaping his eyes as he held his childhood friend tighter.  “Keiji and Koutarou were here earlier today, Keiji cried for you again, we thought about you in a shallow grave, oh god, we have to get you out, we have too.”

  


“Kuro stop, I can’t go, I’m chained here, master has the key with him at all times, I have to do what master says or master will punish me more,” the younger told him pushing away, tears strolling down his face.  “You need to leave, I’ll be dead soon, please, leave.”

  


“But those notes, Kenma those were cries for help.”

  


“I didn’t know you were on the other side of the wall!  Kuroo please! You’re running out of time!” he yelled shoving his friend weakly.  “Please, go, I don’t want him to kill you,” he whimpered stepping back, his body shaking.

  


Kuroo felt his heart drop as he watched Kenma retreat on himself.  “What has he done to you…” he whispered a ping of anger starting in his chest.  The heavy makeup was covering the truth. His eyes burning with anger. He was going to kill him.  He was going to.

  


Silence grew between them as the doorknob moved.  His breath stopping as Kenma continued to ramble in his tears.  Something about being more in trouble, something about being hanged.  He moved quickly, finding a place to hide. That place being in the bedroom, in the closet, placing clothes on top of himself.  He could hear the front door opening and slamming shut, he could hear Kenma let out a small scream at the noise as he continued to ramble through his tears.  Apologies.

  


“Did I forget to lock the door? Impossible, did you unlock the door?!  But how could you, your chain doesn’t reach the door, someone was here weren’t they!”  

  


“No! Master, I did it! I unlocked the door, I-I used a c-clothes hanger!”

  


Kuroo listened, his hand covering his mouth as there was a loud slapping sound, a body tumbling over onto the floor, the chains moving. 

  


“You slut! And here I thought you would have learned to give up after all these years!  Is the punishments not enough for you! Should we go back to the beginning?”

  


“No! No, master please!”

  


The sound of Kenma’s choked sobs as his body was dragged into the bedroom made the hidden male shake with mixed emotions, he was angry but he was absolutely terrified.  Terrified of being caught, terrified of what was about to happen. He peered through the cracks of the closet, peeking through the clothes, his eye’s wide as he watched the man drag his childhood friend up by his hair, shoving him roughly on the bed, pushing his dress up over his head, leaving it there.  Kuroo could see the marks covering Kenma’s body. There were scars on top of scars, there were symbols and names etched into his skin. Some were fresh, there was a deep gash across his side, he wondered if that happened yesterday.

  


Kuroo covered his mouth, pressing his hands tightly against it as the man brought up a knife and a lighter.  He watched the dancing red flame as it pressed against the knife, heating it up. His eyes stinging with tears, watching as the hot knife was pressed against Kenma’s skin, the younger letting out  a muffled scream as he tried to move away from the heat on his hip bone. This is what his childhood friend has been through for the past ten years? This torture and pain? 

  


He felt sick when the cries quieted down when the knife removed from the newly burned, maybe even cut, flesh.  He wanted to jump out right then and there, but he couldn’t. He watched as the man pulled the dress back down, the man striking his best friend, Kenma’s head turning towards the closet, tear’s escaping his eyes.

  


“What you crying about boy? You haven’t cried since I bought you, should I cut out your tear glands?”

  


“No.”

  


“Then stop crying.”

  


Kuroo wanted to hold Kenma, wanted to reach out and tell him it would be alright, that it would all be better soon.  But even he had his doubts. He felt Kenma’s eyes looking directly at him, the tears drying on his face as the man grabbed the younger by his wrist, dragging him off the bed with a loud thump, the chain dragging on the ground.

  


“Come along it’s time for you bath.”

  


Was the last Kuroo heard before the bathroom door shut, the water turning on.  He needed to get out now. He needed out NOW. He waited a few seconds making sure the water was still on as he slowly opened the closet door.  Making his way out of it. He tiptoed from the bedroom into the living room, watching the bathroom door as he made his way to the apartment door. 

  


Close…

  


He was so close…

  


Kuroo let out a short scream as a bat collided with the back of his head as he dropped to the ground.  His eyes spinning, the guy looming over him, his vision slowly fading. This is it, this was the end.

  


* * *

  


  


Kuroo could hear panicked whimpering as he woke up on the cold hard floor.  It wasn’t carpet from the apartment, no, this was cement. He groaned as he slowly sat up, seeing the bars, looking around his eyes fell on Kenma in the same cage as him, he was on his knees curled over, hands in his hair, his whole body shaking.  “Kenma,” he called quietly watching the male lift up his head, they were both in just ragged shirts and shorts. He moved slowly, his head still pounding as he came closer to his best friend, staring at the marks covering his thighs and arms, he could see them on his hands, coming closure he could see a couple scars on his face.

  


“We’re going to die, Kuro, we’re going to die, this is where they kill us, this is it,” Kenma gasped and choked on a sub, watching his best friend move next to him.  He flinched when soft hands landed on his, slowly untangling them from his hair. “I don’t want to die.”

  


“Shh, Kenma, we aren’t going to die, Bokuto and Akaashi both know we’re in trouble, another friend knows too, we’ll live, we’ll get through this,”  Kuroo told him, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he moved, lacing their fingers together. “I’ve never been so happy, to see you alive, everyone is going to be so happy,” he whispered moving closer watching the younger’s body stiffen as he let go of his hands, pulling him into a hug.  He could feel Kenma’s body shake as a sob ripped through his throat, weak fingers digging into the back of his ragged shirt. God, it felt so good to have the younger back in his arms. He’d waited ten years to hold him, to bring him back home. He could cry, they’re so close of getting out together, but dangerously far.

  


“We won’t be alive though, they’re going to murder us,” the younger whispered through his sobs, pulling the older closer.  He was never supposed to be found, Kuroo was suppose to forget about him. Look what he did, look what he’s done. “Kuro, you have to get out, I’m already pronounced dead, it’s okay, this is my life now, you still have a life to live,” he spoke quickly pulling away, showing his ten year worth of marks.  “No one wants to see this, Kuro, no one wants to see a tortured victim, no one wants to deal with their mental scars, I can’t come back with you, I don’t think I can function out there, not anymore.”

  


“I’m not leaving you here to die, Kenma, I can’t let you go, I’ll help you, I’ll be there with you, so will all our friends, you’re not broken,  you’ve just been badly hurt.”

  


“Kuro…”

  


“Stop, let me speak,”  Kuroo held up a hand before taking his hands in his again.  “I’m not letting you leave me, okay? Do you know how much I searched for you these past years?  Do you know how many sleepless nights I’ve had? How many dreams I’ve had with you in them? I love you, I was going to confess the week after you were kidnapped, I’ve had to watch Bokuto and Akaashi get together, hell, they’re engaged now, and I’ve been waiting for you.”

  


“You should have forgotten me, there’s still time…”

  


“I can’t!” the older screamed, tightening his hold.  His face relaxing seeing the younger’s face turn scared.  “I’m sorry, I can’t forget about you, I love you, and having you alive means the world to me, and I want nothing more than to see you happy and healthy,” he could feel his voice shake, tears welling up in his eyes, he felt Kenma squeeze his hands, the younger turning his face from him.

  


“The truth is Kuroo...they won’t comeback for us, the kidnappers, they’re going to leave us here to starve, this is our death,” Kenma smiled, lips cracking as he looked up at his best friend.  “We’re going to die together,” he added giggling, tears streaming down his face. “I’m going to be free,” his giggling turned into laughter before he hunched over his laughter turning into full sobs.

  


Kuroo stared at his friend, his broken friend.  He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as he let go of the younger’s hands, getting up from the ground.  He walked over to the bars, taking hold of them, shaking them, pulling them. There has to be a way out. 

  


There has to be…

  


He moved back looking at each bar, noticing some were old, rust covering them.  “I’m getting us out,” he spoke aloud, walking over to the rusted bars. He was getting them no matter what.  

  


Grabbing the rusted bars, Kuroo shook them.  A small smile on his face when it shook, they were weak.  He placed a foot on the sturdier bar before using all his strength to pull.  He grunted, feeling Kenma’s eyes on him as he pulled harder until there was a loud snap and he fell backwards onto the ground, the rusted bar in his hands.  He did it, they were free. “We can squeeze through the hole, Kenma, we can go now,” he laughed in disbelief, getting up from the ground, the bar in his hands, a wide smile on his face.  He turned looking at the younger, watching him get up on shaking legs, falling back to the ground. Kuroo’s smile quickly fell as he rushed to his friend, helping him back up, looking down he could see where his ankles had at some point been twisted and healed unnaturally. 

  


“I’m going to slow you down,” Kenma whispered looking down at his feet, what were slightly turned inward, taking a small step with the older’s help.

  


“Then get on my back,” Kuroo told him, not giving him a choice as the younger yelped as he was picked up, and twisted until he was settled on his back, arms around his neck holding on.  “We’re getting out,” he repeated walking to the hole he made, squeezing through it, Kenma groaning on his back at the tight squeeze. Kenma was light, much lighter than he remembered, his long hair probably made up of part of the weight he held.  He wondered how much longer Kenma would still be alive if he never showed up? He didn’t want to think about it.

  


“Do you remember when we were kids?” Kuroo started as they walked down a long hall.  “You would stay up late into the morning playing your video games, I would run at five in the morning and your light would be on, always playing a video game,” he smiled thinking of the memory as he ignored the rotting corpse in the cage they walked by.  “We can think of this like a video game, I’m here to rescue you and we’re on an adventure, and this is a dungeon of the final boss,” he told the younger as a rat ran in front of them. 

  


“The corpses are dead monsters,” he smiled, screaming when one of what he thought was a corpse was still living, hitting the bars.

  


“Let me out!  Save me!” the skeleton like person yelled weakly, reaching out of the cage.  “Help!” 

  


Kuroo felt Kenma hold tighter onto him as he stared at the person, there were bugs eating his flesh, bacteria on his skin.  “No,” he whispered stepping away from the cage, keeping Kenma protectively behind him. 

  


“Ah!” Kenma screamed into his ear, feeling a rough tug pulling him from his back.  “Let me go!” he yelled another person in the cage behind them, grabbing his hair. 

  


“I’m hungry, I’m so hungry,” the girl repeated as she pulled at the long hair, grabbing onto his neck, trying to pull him into the cage.  “Please, I only want to eat,” she laughed maniacally before letting out a pained scream as Kuroo smashed the bar into her face through the cage.

  


“Let him go!”  Kuroo screamed shoving the girl harder with the bar until she lost her grip.  He watched as Kenma crawled away from the cage, breath heavy as he held the back of his neck.  Pulling the bar back, he moved to check the younger, pushing his hand from his neck, only some nail marks, but no open wounds.  A blessing. With how dirty the place was, getting wounds from anything or anyone could cause trouble. 

  


“We have to keep moving,” he told Kenma as he helped the younger back onto his back.  The walked down the halls, being cautious of the cages. They held each other tighter every time someone hit their body against the cage bars.

  


Kenma’s eyes large as he stared at the people, pleading them to let them out.  He would shake his head at them. It was too late for them. 

  


Kuroo cursed noticing one of the cage bars were bent out of shape.  He re-adjusted his hold on the younger, approaching the cage with caution.  “Kenma, keep watch,” he muttered looking into the cage, no one was there. No one but a torn open body, it looked like it had been eaten by some animal.  “Kuro,” he heard Kenma, the younger’s hand turning him to look ahead. He stopped, there was a figure ahead of them, standing in their way.    
  


“Stay behind me,” the older whispered, letting the younger off his back, re-adjusting his hold on the bar in his hands, slowly approaching the figure.  “Hey!” he called, his heart beating fast, not expecting the figure to run towards him. He lifted the bar into the air before swinging, colliding it with the person’s head, watching him stumble to the ground.  Kuroo lifted the bar above his head, bringing it back down onto the person, repeatedly as blood spurted onto the ground as he continued to hit the unmoving body.

  


“Kuro! Stop!” Kenma yelled horrified as blood pooled on the ground, noticing his childhood friend step back in equal horror.  

  


“Oh my god,”  Kuroo breathed looking at the dead body on the ground, they could hear more slamming against the cages.  “W-we need to go,” his voice stuttered as he put the younger onto his back again. There was screaming and a crash, causing the older’s flight response. 

  


He ran, Kenma holding onto him tightly as they ran through the maze.  Rats and spiders crawling around the floor and walls as they shook off the webs they ran into.  What was this place, why was it so large. “It’s like we’re in Resident Evil,” he breathed, slowing back to a walk, he was starting to feel the weight on his back.  “Only it’s real,” he heard Kenma mutter, face buried against the back of his neck. 

  


“Yeah, it’s real.” 

  


How long have they been walking now?  The bars of the cages were all rusted or rotted away.  The smell in the area smelt of death and decay as they passed by.  They could hear a voice up ahead. Pleading and screaming. He felt Kenma squeeze his shirt as they approached.  Kuroo nearly threw up as a man struggled on the ground as another man tore into his skin. They looked healthier, like they haven’t been in here as long, but long enough to resort to cannibalism.  “Hold tight,” he muttered, slowly approaching the situation.

  


“Kill me, please kill me!” the guy screamed as his flesh was torn.

  


Kuroo rose the bar as he slammed it down onto the attacker, knocking him from the severely injured male.  He hit the man over and over until blood poured, turning to the injured one.

  


“Kill me!  Kill me!” the man screamed in pain.

  


“Do it,” Kenma whispered into his friend’s ear, voice shaking as he looked down at the blood gushing.  “Do it, Kuro, do it,” he repeated as the older lifted the bar, slamming it down as hard as he could with a sick crack as it collided with the man’s head.  He brought it up and slammed it back down for good measures.

  


“I can’t do that again, Kenma I’ve killed three people, I, by my own hands,” Kuroo’s voice shook, his whole body shook.  It was for survival, but he killed three humans. “I can’t,” he choked out, feeling Kenma’s slim hand press the side of his face, turning it towards him.

  


“You want to save me right? You want to get me help?” the younger whispered leaning forward, pressing a kiss against the side of the older’s mouth.  “Then let your survival instincts save us, together,” he added pressing another kiss, taken back when the older turned his head more, their lips meeting fully.  It was softer, much softer than he was used to these past ten years, it almost scared him more than anything. How can someone be so soft. Kuroo was always soft.  “We should go,” Kenma muttered, pulling back from the kiss, watching the other nod.

  


The older moved, situating Kenma on his back again, lifting him higher up.  Kuroo moved down the winding never ending halls. Killing was starting to become easier, even with weight on his back.  He killed, blood on his hands and shirt as he stabbed a girl’s eye out of her skull. He was going to do everything to get them out.

  


“Kuro,” Kenma whispered pointing out a ladder, a door up at the top.  This was it, this had to be it.

  


Kuroo moved to the ladder, testing it as he gave it a shake.  It didn’t budge. His heart squeezed with hope as he started to climb, struggling with the added weight.  “Can you climb?” he asked the younger, looking back at him.

  


“Yeah,” the younger responded, slowly, carefully getting off the older’s back, getting onto the ladder under him.  

  


Kuroo watched, before looking up at the door and started to climb again.  The ladder was fairly high up as he reached the door. Grunting when the door was locked.  Taking his palm he hit at the lock. Nothing. “You can do it,” he heard Kenma encourage as he hit the lock repeatedly, the wooden door starting to shake, wood chips falling down before he finally punched a hole in the door with his fist, sunlight pouring down into the underground cell.  He hit around the hole, making it larger until he could feel for the lock, twisting it before opening the door. He climbed out, hands meeting grass as he turned helping his friend out of the hole, fresh air blowing around them as they looked around.

  


They were in a field, a large open field.  Kuroo let out a short, unbelievable laugh as he clenched the ground, turning to look at Kenma with a smile before it slowly fell.  The younger was tracing his finger’s through the grass as he stared up the clear blue sky, the wind blowing his overgrown hair, tears streaming down his face.  How long has it been since his childhood friend had been outside? How long has it been since he has seen the sun?

  


“Kenma…”

  


“I’m free,”  Kenma whispered staring up at the sky as birds flew above them, a smile on his as he choked back a sob, digging his fingers into the ground.  “I’m free, I’m alive and I’m free,” he laughed through his tears, smiling wide as he looked over at Kuroo. “You did it.”

  


“We did it,”  Kuroo smiled, reaching his hand over, taking one of the other’s in his, standing up, pulling him up with him, holding onto him to keep him steady.  “But...where are we?” he questioned looking around the field. “And how are we getting home.”

  


The younger male frowned, looking around.  The grass here was rather dry, he saw some tree’s in the distance.  “Let’s start a fire,” he told him, as he walked by himself, legs shaking, his childhood friend following right behind him.

  


It took some attempts for the grass to light with rubbing sticks together.  Kenma watched as Kuroo lit the stick on fire from the grass as he walked to the tree.  He watched as the tree slowly went up in flames, the older stepping back side him. They watched as the tree burned, the grass burning slowly.  

  


A half hour later they could hear the sound of sirens coming down a dirt road.  The males turned, watching as the police car and firetruck came onto the grass. They rose their hands into the air as the police officer got out, one with a familiar face.

  


“Kuroo,”  Iwaizumi spoke in disbelief seeing his friend what had gone missing, looking beside him, memories of high school flashed in his mind of him and Oikawa watching nationals on their phones, the pudding headed setter, the one that went missing for ten years.  “Kozume Kenma,” he added, stepping towards the two, before getting on his walkie-talkie. “This is unit A-4, we need an ambulance out here,” he spoke into the speaker on his uniform. His eyes looking over the two as the fire department started to put out the fires. 

  


“Let’s get you guys home.”

  


* * *

  


  


Kuroo stood outside the hospital.  Kenma was finally getting out of there.  After a long year in the psych ward, running tests, going through therapy, running through questioning, receiving treatments and building up his weight again, he finally had the all clear to be released.

  


He stood there, Bokuto and Akaashi behind him with his car.  His mouth turning into a smile, his best friend had his hair cut to his chin like in high school, though it was all black, the blond long cut out, his clothes fit him better, rather than hanging off him, only some scars were still visible when he walked closer, his feet were still slightly turned inwards, but he was walking much better.  “Kenma,” he smiled pulling the younger male into his arms, pressing a kiss on top of his head. 

  


“Kenma!” Bokuto yelled waving both of his arms as the two pulled away, a wide smile on his face before rushing up to the younger, pulling him into a tight hug.  “We have so much to show you, so much planned! There’s a huge arcade now in the city you’ll love it!”

  


“Koutarou, let Kenma breath, only just got out of the hospital,”  Akaashi frowned, pulling his fiance back by the shoulder before holding out his arms, smiling when his friend accept his hug offer, wrapping his arms around him.  “We’re so glad you’re here.”

  


“Come on, I bet Kenma’s hungry,”  Kuroo smiled as the two pulled away, the younger giving a small nod as they laced their hands together tightly.  

  


They smiled and laughed the night away, going to a small club, dancing, going to the arcade like Bokuto wanted.  It was nice for them. It was nice to bond again. 

  


Kuroo was staying at Bokuto and Akaashi’s house again, Kenma now joining the mix as he lead him into their shared bedroom.  He watched the younger crawl into the bed, his body covered by a long t-shirt. “I’ve been waiting on this, for a year,” he whispered crawling in next to the younger male, wrapping his arms around his waist as Kenma turned towards him.

  


“Are you going to avoid your feelings again?”  Kenma asked quietly, shocking the older, as he smirked.  “Are you not going to ask me out now?” he added, moving until he was straddling the older’s hips.  “Keiji told me you were waiting, you would go on dates, but nothing ever came of them, you’d have one night stands they both said, but you weren’t happy,” he hummed grinding his hips down.  

  


Kuroo groaned, placing his hands on the younger male’s hips, bring his hips up to meet the others, feeling himself stiffen in his underwear.  “No, I’m not,” he bit out, pushing the younger over, getting on top of him, caging him with his body. “I love you, Kenma, I’ve always loved you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.”

  


“Me too...I want to be here with you too,” Kenma whispered, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  “Take me, tonight, take me,” he added as they pulled away. He watched as his boyfriend leaned up, reaching into the nightstand, taking out the lube.  He felt anxiety in his stomach as Kuroo leaned back, slowly lifting up his shirt, revealing the scars that were left on his body, scars what wouldn’t disappear for a very long time, if they ever did.  He was disgusting.

  


“Beautiful,” Kuroo breathed out looking down at his boyfriend.  “You’re so beautiful Kenma,” he repeated leaning down, attacking the male’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there, leaving small red marks, trailing down his neck to his collarbone.  If he could, he would kiss every single scar on his body. He trailed his hand’s down to the male’s underwear, slowly slipping them down, pulling them from his body. Hand wrapping around his semi-hard cock, stroking it too full hardness.  He smirked watching his boyfriend gasp under him, his body moving.

  


“Kuro,” the younger moaned as the hand left his cock, he could hear the cap open to the lube before a cold wet finger pressed against his hole causing him to tense before slowly loosening up.  

  


“Remember, we have to be quiet, you don’t want to wake up the other two,” Kuroo chuckled, thrusting one finger into him before adding a second.  He hummed feeling Kenma’s tight muscles loosen around his fingers as he twisted his fingers, spreading them to stretch him out further. “One more,” he whispered, applying more lube as he pressed in his third finger, his boyfriend tightening under him with a hiss.  He whispered sweet nothing into his ear, holding his fingers still, feeling him relax as he gave an experimental thrust with his fingers before setting up a rhythm, he rubbed and twisted against his walls before finding his prostate. He watched as Kenma’s back arched, toes curling.  He abused his prostate, building up his pleasure before pulling out his fingers, earning a tongue lashing from the younger.

  


“Calm down,” Kuroo chuckled, taking off his underwear, stroking his cock with lube as he lined it up with Kenma’s hole, slowly pushing in, stopping when his boyfriend grunted in discomfort, waiting before easing in again until he was full seated inside him.  “God, you’re so tight,” he groaned holding still, letting him adjust.

  


“Move,” Kenma breathed out, holding the bed sheets as Kuroo slowly pulled his cock out, thrusting back in, in one fluid motion, setting a slow pace at first, letting him get used to the feeling.  The burn in his spine slowly being replaced by the pleasure. “More,” he demanded, his boyfriend grunting, his hips moving faster, harder before hitting directly on his prostate. He covered his mouth as he let out a loud moan, his boyfriend angling his hips to hit it harder, abusing the spot.  “Kuro, Kuro, Kuro,” he chanted, feeling strong hands pull his away from his face, placing them above his head. “I’m close.”

  


“I am too,”  Kuroo panted, his hips thrusting harder, moving out of rythem as his boyfriend tightened around him, he reached down, stroking Kenma’s cock fast as he slammed in as deep as his could, orgasm washing over him, his eyes rolling back, vaguely feeling and hearing Kenma’s own orgasm.

  


Breathing heavy, the older slowly pulled out, laying down beside the younger male, smiling.  “We should probably clean up,” he laughed as his boyfriend scrunched up his nose. “I’ll do it for you,” he shook his head, getting up from the bed, putting on his underwear before heading to the bathroom.

  


Kenma sighed, a small smile on his lips as Kuroo came back, gently washing him down with a wet cloth before helping him put his underwear and shirt back on before getting back into bed.  He felt secure as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

  


If only it would have lasted.  Kenma gasped, sweat dripping down his face as he shot up from the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  

  


“Kenma, was wrong?”  Kuroo’s voice was slurred with sleep, the younger not having to tell him anything as the older fell back asleep.  

  


There had been a noise, maybe he had dreamt it, maybe it was Akaashi or Bokuto.  His heart pounded as he walked into the living room, looking towards the door. There was a piece of paper on the ground.  He gulped as he walked over, fingers shaking as he picked it up.

  


_ “You will never be free.  We know where you are.  _

_ We keep watch on you.  We keep watch of your friends. _

_ We know where you are. _ _   
_ _ Your friend’s will hurt because of you. _

_ There’s only one way to be free. _

_ Open the door.” _

  


Kenma’s blood was rushing in his ears, his heart beat in his throat as he quietly opened the door.  A rope laid on the welcome mat. Tears fell from his eyes, his breathing coming out hard. He couldn’t do this not again.  He couldn’t hurt them again. He shakenly grabbed the rope, closing the door, tears streaming down his face as he locked eyes with the ceiling fan.  He just wanted it to end.

  


He couldn’t do this anymore.

  


....

  


….

  


….

  


….

  


….

  


….

  


“Kenma!"


End file.
